


Rainy Days TM

by BlackberryContessa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Keith is strangely good at Uno, M/M, Tickle Fights, klance, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackberryContessa/pseuds/BlackberryContessa
Summary: There were certain things about Lance that he didn't understand but he fully appreciated it. Like Rainy Days. He wasn't going to complain, but why did they need to stay home all day when there were more important things to do?





	Rainy Days TM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duneice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneice/gifts).



> I wrote this for my friend after she said she liked the idea, and then she convinced (bullied) me into posting it here. I hope you all enjoy it as much as she did.

Waking up was gentler than normal. There was no alarm, no loud sounds in the kitchen. Not even Kosmo was there licking his face, begging for morning belly rubs and pets. If anything it was silent. Still not opening his eyes and breathing deeply, he listened for other noises that signaled a usual morning and surprising there were none. The only thing he heard was the soft, muffled sounds of rain outside. Well, that was different.

 

With a quiet groan, Keith opened his eyes and stared blearily at the ceiling, blinking at how dark everything seemed. He turned his head and gazed at the alarm clock that sat there, innocently flashing the time at him.

 

9:03. He should have been up hours ago.  _ They _ should have been up hours ago.

 

Dragging his gaze down, he caught sight of nothing but wild cinnamon brown hair that was just starting to curl at the ends. He hummed low in his throat and gently shifted his arms, testing to see which one wasn’t trapped between the two bodies. His right arm was free and that was the one he used to gently nudge a shoulder.

 

“Lance. Lance, wake up.” He said, his voice still thick with sleep. Another shake of the shoulder and the other man finally showed signs of life. Even if it was the opposite reaction he wanted. The grip around his torso tightened and the head pressed tighter. Still, the other man showed no signs of waking up. Huffing slightly, Keith shook the shoulder again, trying to get him up. “Lance come on! It’s nine, we have to get up.”

 

A quiet grumbling and a quick movement and blue eyes are staring at him, unfocused and unseeing. 

 

“Shh.”

 

Keith blinked and opened his mouth to speak before he was being shushed again, a face being pressed against his chest once more.  _ “No me importa, mi cariño. Nosotros dormimos,”  _ Lance mumbled, not even thinking twice or registering that he wasn’t speaking English. Of course, that just made Keith squirm uncomfortably-- hearing Lance speak Spanish was always a major turn on for him-- and he tried once more to shake the other awake.

 

That didn’t go as planned. His lover looked up at him once more and his eyes were narrowed, a deep scowl on his face. “Okay. Okay. Not waking up.”

 

Appeased, Lance laid his head down again and was almost instantly softly snoring as if he didn’t just give his half-Galran lover the evil eye. Keith sighed and let his own head plop back on the pillow, gazing blankly at the ceiling above. It was easier than he thought to fall asleep, the sound of the rain making for an effective lullaby.

 

* * *

 

By the time he woke again, Lance was not in sight and gentle sounds were drifting into the bedroom. A quick glance at the clock showed it to be closer to eleven at this point and Keith groaned at the idea of how much of the day was wasted. Another groan as he pushed himself out of bed, stretching and stumbling out of the bedroom and into the rest of their living space. He paused in the doorway upon seeing his lover, the scene bringing a soft smile to his face. 

 

Kosmo was snuffling around Lance’s legs, silently begging for scraps of whatever was being cooked that he could easily take on his own. Meanwhile the tall Cuban that was all limbs and lean muscle had some soft music playing from a hidden speaker that was equal parts soothing and energizing, filled with rhythmic beats and hardy bass. The way that those hips moved and popped with the tune always entertained Keith and it was something he would never get sick of looking at. All in all, the sight was comforting. Domesticated. 

 

A sense of home that he didn’t know he could feel since his Dad died.

 

Still, he stepped forward and quietly wrapped his arms around the other, hugging him close. It caused a soft noise of surprise that was entirely too adorable and yet he still was rewarded with a blinding smile that still took his breath away. Just beautiful.

 

“Did you sleep well?” Lance asked softly as though the gentle peace that had filled their apartment would disappear if he spoke too loudly. Which it might. Which is why Keith only nodded and pressed his face into the exposed soft brown skin at his neck, breathing deeply. He smelled faintly of whatever fruity soap the other liked to use but it did nothing to mask his natural musk, not from him. 

 

They stood like that for a while, Lance fiddling with many things on the stove and only swaying slightly to the music and humming, bringing Keith into a lazy dance with him. After a moment, the food began to smell appetizing and he had to look and see what was being prepared. “Mmm, are those crepes?” He asked, smiling a little at the affirmative nod and continued to look, tilting his head curiously. “What’s in that pot you keep stirring?”

 

The pot in question wasn’t very big, and it was brown, almost like chocolate. “Hot chocolate, like Mama used to make.” Keith blinked and hummed softly, though it was obvious he didn’t understand why it was in a pot. Instead, he asked, “Why are we having hot chocolate for breakfast? Lunch? Whatever?”

 

“Because it’s a Rainy Day.”

 

And that didn’t make any sense. His confusion was so strong that Lance could only chuckle, not even looking at the other. “Okay…?” Keith said, finally having those blue eyes look at him. “What does it matter that it’s raining?”

 

Lance tsk’d and shook his head. “No, no. It’s a Rainy Day. With capital letters. Like a holiday,” he tried to explain which only served to confuse Keith more. With a sigh, the lanky male only turned back to the stove to make sure their food didn’t burn, muttering how this was just like the Voltron cheer. That caused a scowl to form on the half-Galra’s face and he stood straight, easily towering over the human yet keeping his hands on that slim waist. 

 

“Lance, we can’t just take some fake holiday, I’m sure that the others--” 

 

“I already told the others we’re taking this Rainy Day and no one is stopping us. In fact, they told us to have fun. So you shush.”

 

That only made Keith’s scowl deepen and he was ready to start his lecture on the cons of slacking off when he was stopped by smooth lips pressed to his. Before he could process it and return the favor, Lance had already turned back to the stove and was giving orders for Keith to wash up; the food was almost ready. Sighing, Keith resigned himself to a day of staying at home, pressing a gentle kiss to that neck he was so happily scenting before pulling away, doing as his lover bid him.

 

* * *

 

Breakfast was a quiet affair, the music still playing in the background. Lance didn’t budge, but Keith gave in to Kosmo’s begging, sneaking him a sausage and smiling when the dog magicked himself into their bedroom to enjoy their treat. He pretended not to notice the pointed look that Lance had given him.

 

They had finished eating and Keith dutifully gathered the dishes and began to wash them. Meanwhile, Lance was puttering around the living room, gathering blankets and pillows, dumping them on their sofa and arranging them in a way that looked like it would make for good cuddling. He watched the man fret over their sofa for a moment before easily vaulting over the back and landing with a huff into the softness. He half expected the other to be annoyed but was pleasantly surprised when that lithe body fell across his lap not even a moment later, a cheeky grin spread across his lips. Keith found himself grinning as well and without much to do, Lance grabbed a remote from their coffee table, easily turning on the TV and flipping to a random movie. They tended to avoid sci-fi movies, having lived such a life, but anything else was fair game.

 

It was a rather uneventful viewing. There was nothing demanding their attention, nothing but each other and whatever was happening on the screen. At some point, Lance had sat up, though did keep his legs draped across his significant other, almost as if needing to touch him. Not that it was a problem with Keith. He was just as eager to touch, his hand settling on the back of Lance’s neck, fingers idly toying with the soft hairs there. At some point, Kosmo had wandered back to them, but he didn’t stay for long, find his own lazy comfort in the plush corner piled high with pillows for him to lay on. 

 

At some point, the two men had bundled themselves in the blankets, the chill from the rain settling in the apartment. They didn’t move from that sofa, even as the first movie ended and another began. They only changed positions, stretching out across the length of the seat, cuddling close, stealing each other’s warmth. In the end, they were spooning, Keith holding Lance close with an arm across his waist and the other man happily leaning into the embrace. Before too long, they drifted into another easy nap, the movie forgotten, taking comfort in their close proximity.

 

* * *

 

Waking up was easier the second-- third, time around. Instead of being sprawled as he was wont to do, Lance had turned so that his face was once against pressed against Keith’s chest, their legs intertwined as if to bring them closer. 

 

They easily peeled apart and climbed off the sofa, taking turns relieving themselves in the bathroom. Lance made another meal, a small one of grilled cheese sandwiches, and they quickly ate them, blankets still draped across their shoulders like capes. They easily taunted each other, joking nicknames and playful nudges. A lull fell between them and once more only the sounds of rain and the music filled the apartment, the television having been turned off when they awoke from their nap. 

 

Dark eyes met bright blues and the two lovers got caught in each other, love in their heavy gazes. Lance could only take so much silence and had to eventually break it. “Let’s play Uno,” he suggested, standing and moving over to a bookcase where random things were kept. Keith watched quietly and didn’t answer one way or the other. That was the one game that Keith didn’t play whenever their fellow Paladins stopped by their place to hang, instead choosing to join in on the fun whenever video games were brought up. “You know I’ve never actually played, right?”

 

Lance paused and looked over his shoulder, a shocked look on his face before he shrugged and grinned. “Trial by fire,” Lance gave for an answer before finally fishing out the game and walking over to the coffee table, plopping down and folding his legs in front of him. Chuckling, Keith moved and sat on the other side of the table, nodding as Lance rattled off the rules and shuffled and dealt the cards.

 

* * *

 

There was no way that Keith had never played Uno. No freaking way. 

 

“Uno.”

 

Lance groaned and looked at his cards with a disgruntled look on his face before scowling at his boyfriend. That was the third game and it seemed like he was going to lose. Again. He was almost sure that Keith was cheating. Every time that Lance had only a few cards in hand, Keith just so happen to have a draw card or a seven or a zero. And then the bastard had the gall to act like it was beginners’ luck. 

 

With a huff, the Cuban shuffled through the cards he held, almost accumulating a small deck. It seemed like his own luck was changing as he fished out a draw two card that matched the current color and he had a triumphant grin on his face. Keith simply gave an amused look and dutifully drew two cards for his turn while Lance played another card, a red two. Keith looked at the cards he drew thoughtfully before placing a skip card and then a numbered card, once again quietly calling ‘Uno’.

 

Another defeated groan and Keith snickered quietly, not seeing Lance lay his cards down or the mischievous glint in his eyes. He did see, however, the man moving around the table to him and throwing himself at him. The dark-haired man gave a shout of surprise and laughed, easily dropping the one card he still held and wrapping his arms around the other. The embrace was short lived and he yelped, a sudden laugh escaping him. In a twist of events, Keith was scrambling away from Lance as long fingers were reaching out, feather-light touches against his sides. He snorted and laughed and squirmed away from each touch, Lance relentless in his assault.

 

Not one to just back down from what was obviously a challenge, Keith reached out as well, aiming for the other’s stomach. The reaction was instantaneous as Lance let out a shriek, moving away from those long arms and calloused fingers that teased his sensitive areas all too well. 

 

The cards lay forgotten on the table as the young men chased and dodged each other around the apartment. Even Kosmo got involved, working in Keith’s favor and teleporting him to wherever Lance had tried to run to.

 

* * *

 

A truce was called at some point and two bodies were stretched out on the bed, chests heaving with attempts to catch their breath and lingering giggles, the air charged with the remnants of their fun. It had grown dim; they only turned on the light in the kitchen and it was getting late in the day. Still, they were able to clearly see each other, a beacon for the other in the dying light that struggled to shine from behind thick storm clouds. As their breathing evened out, they drew closer to each other, arms draped and tugging, their faces close.

 

Dopey smiles stretched their lips and it was almost like when they first admitted their love to each other, that sense of wonder and feeling of being blessed. They moved even closer still, their noses touching before they closed the gap, lips meeting in a slow kiss.

 

The kiss was long and drawn out, mouths and tongues moving leisurely against each other, no sense of urgency apparent. There was no need, no one in need of help to drag them away from each other. They could take their time and explore in a way they seldom had the chance to. Soft touches and pleased hums were all that occurred as their kiss continued, neither one willing to break away for a proper breath. 

 

There was only so much heavy petting that they could take before those gentle caresses turned into gentle tugs at the pajamas they had been wearing all day. Soon there was a pile of clothes forgotten on the floor and they were once again joined at the mouth. Keith easily adjusted their positions and was laying on top of Lance, using his body to pin the one underneath him and keep it stretched out. He eventually pulled their mouths apart and dragged his lips to that smooth neck, across freckled shoulders and down that solid chest, bringing forth soft sighs and pleased utterances that only urged Keith to continue with his lazy worship, even going as for as to taste that warm skin that was taking on a ruddy hue from arousal.

 

Lower and lower his mouth moved and without preamble or warning, he took Lance’s hardened member into his mouth. A loud yelp that morphed into a very heady moan filled the air and Keith responded in kind, his head bobbing and his mouth tightening and sucking. His tongue was just as active, sliding and rubbing across every inch of sensitive skin. It was cute, the way his lover watched him with wide eyes, mouth open as gasps and whimpers of pleasure left him, cheeks flushed. Even those eagerly thrusting hips were so adorable, the way he ached to slide his cock deeper into his mouth. Well, who was he to deny the man what he wanted?

 

Relaxing his jaw, Keith easily took his lover’s entire length, the tip pushing against the back of his throat the way he knew the other loved so much. And if the sharp yell into the air was any indication, he still loved it as much as the first time he tried such a trick. Not having a gag reflex always worked well in his favor. 

 

Lance was cumming down the pale man’s throat without warning, only taking care to fist those unruly raven locks in his hands, holding him in place until his orgasm was spent. And just like always Keith never complained, happily sucking and swallowing everything he was given. It wasn’t until those hands went lax that he finally pulled his head away with a wet,  _ lewd _ noise that he grinned at the other, stormy eyes shining as he gazed into hazy blues. 

 

He moved until he was settled over Lance once more, bringing him into another kiss. His own erection had been forgotten, hanging heavily under him, thick with need. A slow drip of precum oozed from the tip as he pressed their hips together, their cocks rubbing and another needy moan leaving the man under him. Smirking, he reached over and dug around their bedside table for the lube they kept there, pressing the bottle into the man’s slim hands. 

 

“Open yourself for me, baby,” Keith instructed, his smirk growing at the way Lance practically shined at the pet name. Silently, the tanned human gripped the bottle and pushed himself up onto an elbow, leaning onto his left side. A generous amount of the lubricant was squeezed onto his fingers on his right hand before he slowly trailed his hand down from his chest and over his hip and between his cheeks, leaving a slick trail that Keith did not ignore. If anything, his gaze grew heavier and Lance was tempted to hide himself away as one finger probed at his entrance, rubbing and massaging before slipping in. 

 

Raising his leg, he leaned back a bit to give his Galran lover a better view as he worked the slim, single digit in and out of himself, purposefully going slow as if to draw it out. Which was fine, as a glance to Keith showed the man to be in no rush. He had sat back on his haunches and has taken his own cock into his fist, slowly stroking to match the same, crawling pace. A low hum and a quick shift of his hips and the two were now teasing each other, trying to see who could last the longest. 

 

One finger turned to two to three to four, still working at that agonizing pace and both of them breathing heavily into the air. Lance had taken to biting on his lower lip, trying his best not to give in and  _ beg _ when a hand gripped the back of his thigh, just above the knee and  _ pushed _ , easily forcing his knee to his chest. That motion only allowed his fingers to sink in deeper and his hips gave a weak buck into the air, his cock once again growing hard and straining against the air. 

 

Keith hissed at the sight and had to squeeze his own arousal at the base, attempting to stall his own release. “ _ Fuck _ ,” was the only thing he could say before taking hold of the thin wrist, gently tugging those fingers out of the now loosened hole. Lance whined at the feel of being empty and tried to squirm enticingly under the man, hoping he could get him to put a rush on it. A pale, rough hand snatched up the lube and squeezed the viscous liquid over himself, making a mess as the excess dripped onto the already messy sheets. 

 

All it took was a quick stroke to smear it and fully cover his length before those hands had gripped both thighs, holding those legs up and making it so that his lover couldn’t escape. Another shift and those legs were draped over his shoulders and his cock pressed tightly between those cheeks, rubbing but not yet penetrating. That seemed to be good enough for Keith as he began to thrust lazily, soliciting a shaky moan from the man underneath him as he was so close to  _ getting what he wanted— _

 

A loud, keening cry left the Cuban male as Keith  _ finally _ slid into him, all of that stretching he did seeming very useful now. There was a slight burn that he couldn’t escape, even with using four fingers—Keith was just so  _ thick— _ and it warmed him down to his toes as he was filled with short, teasing strokes, each one sliding further and further into him. Their skin was damp with sweat, a considerable effort on both parts to keep themselves together as they became close to each other. When he was fully sheathed inside the other, Keith stilled, his eyes shut tight as he enjoyed that tight heat that enveloped him. 

 

Lance whined weakly and stared up with half-lidded eyes, his hair now truly curling and starting to stick to his forehead and sides on his face. Keith gave a testing push, a thrust without pulling out, and was rewarded with a heavy moan. Squeezing those thick thighs he still had in hand, Keith shifted their position so that he bent Lance practically in half and pressed their mouths together in a sloppy kiss. 

 

Slow, languid thrusts were the only source of their pleasure, the sound of his hips meeting that plump backside filling the room. It was amazing, the way Keith stayed close, holding Lance in position as he drove into the other over and over. Lance knew he would be sore and cramping the next day from having his knees forced to his shoulder but  _ fuck _ , it felt so good being so open, his ass unable to properly clamp down on the cock that was fucking him good and proper. 

 

They moved and moaned, their love-making slow and unrushed as everything else had been today. Even as Keith moved to bite and suck on that tan neck, it stayed at an easy pace, the crescendo of their rutting matching the storm outside. Lightning flashed beyond the curtained windows and thunder rumbled in the sky as the two men reached their peak, Keith spilling himself deep inside his lover and Lance spurting his own mess over their stomachs. And that was all good and well. Even in the dark, they could see each other perfectly as they shared soft, quick kisses. Lance’s legs were gently laid on the bed and the growing bruise on his neck was given a gentle kiss as Keith withdrew, his softened member laying wetly against his thigh. 

 

With a grunt, the man left the bed and went into the bathroom, the soft sounds of a toilet flushing and a running sink sounding before only the storm could be heard again. Stepping back into the bedroom, Keith was cleaned up and wiped down Lance with gentle motions that were highly effective, having cleaned up after their copulation so many times. The entire time, he cooed soft words of love and praise, telling Lance how he did such a good job, and how good he made him feel, the praising making the man practically coo and preen at the words. He was much more susceptible to the compliments, the orgasms putting him in the right state of mind to take the words for what they were. 

 

Bodies relatively clean and the towel tossed into the corner, Lance was well on his way to sleep as he curled into Keith, the latter holding onto his love tightly. The storm raged on outside, thunder soothing them to sleep, both with dopey smiles on their faces. 

 

Maybe, just maybe, there was something to be said about the necessity of enjoying a Rainy Day. 


End file.
